She Got The Power
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem Update] Jem and the Holograms turn Synergy. [Replacement for Journey Thought Time]


From 1984 to 2120, Hasbro and Sun Brown Studios have the copyrights to "Jem", related characters, related places, and related things. All rights reserved—do not sure me.

"She Got The Power"

Replacement For: "Journey Thought Time"

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

It has been 10 years after Jem's first appearance. Not counting the American Elite League and the President of the United States of America, only the Holograms and my boyfriend, Rio Penecho knows that I am both Jerrica Benton, the CEO of Starlight Music and caretaker of the Starlight Foundation, and Jem, the mysterious pink-hair lead singer of Jem and the Holograms.

Recently, we fried Clash's latest stunt to please the Misfits. The Misfits are annoying rivals. Pizzazz, Stormer, Roxy and Jetta had been cooking up trouble for as long as Holograms existed. Clash attempted to frame Jem for making an illegal Peer-To-Peer network. That really ruffed by feathers—and not in a good way. Took a while to knock their servers off-line for good—they were in café and locations that had a pro basis for the Misfits. This does not mean I against technology, in fact, Jem is a solid hologram created a super-computer named Synergy.

The Holograms were working on a new album—when Rio walked in. Everyone stopped—Rio had been helpful to us—expect for failing into Clash's trap when she faked Jem. That was my fault—I told him to treat Jem as a different person from Jerrica in "Starlight Music" and "Starlight Foundation" owned vehicles.

Rio asked, "Guess what?"

Kimber quacked, "The Misfits decided to call it quit?"

Rio laughed, "Funny, Kimber, but the Misfits are working on 'Drag Out' album."

Kimber quacked, "That's annoying song about being tossed a flight of a stair by Pizzazz, I could name better sounding Misfits."

Raya said, "Name one."

Kimber said, "In Your Face."

Shana, Aja and I laughed. Raya and Rio looked confused at us. Kimber explained, "This happen before you two discovered Jem's secret identity. We used you-know-who to decode clue for a treasure hunt for our Music DVD. We fake the Misfits in order to get in—but we were force to use a Misfits-like song to get rid of Harvey Gabor. That song was 'In Your Face'."

Rio laughed, "Clever."

Kimber smiled.

Aja stated, "I heard rumors that a video game company wants to use in a video game."

Rio sighed, "Those rumors are true. Viesaz Gaming Inc. wants to the 'Holograms' in a video game. The boss of the company knows the type but he doesn't know the plot yet."

I replied, "Sounds like fun!"

Chapter 2 – Eric Raymond

I had been dealing with the Misfits even since their lost the second Battle of the Bands. If I know Jem's identity—I would give whatever she wanted just to get rid of her—other then my half of Starlight Music.

Recently, Stormer taught the other Misfits had to use e-mail and attach videos to them. I had to suffer though many videos—but I had not got as idea to with the Holograms. Every single time, Jem is outsmarting me. I would claim she is Jerrica Benton, but that was disapproved by Jem showing me who invited her to my rigged Battle of the Bands—Jerrica Benton. I was disappointed that they got rid of the private eye when they discover him.

The subject line the Misfits's e-mail was "IMPORTANT: DON'T DELETE THIS ERIC OR ELSE!"

The e-mail only contained a link to a YouTube webpage own by Stormer. Weaker Misfits songs had been place their by Stormer. There was a recent update from them under the title, "To Eric Raymond!"

I clicked on it-and a new window pop up—I forget I could just hit play on the window to play the message.

Pizzazz face's was so close to the web camera—I would throw up by breakfast—if I had my breakfast just before I discover this e-mail—my lunch is going to have wait under after I please her.

Stormer's voice remarked, "You going to make Eric's toss his cookies."

Pizzazz growled as she moved her head, "More like pancakes if you ask me."

I saw where Pizzazz's private recording room in her mansion—owned by her own father, Harvey Gabor. Not to far from the computer, but far to be out of the way of Pizzazz's arms were the other two members of the Misfits: Jetta and Roxy.

Jetta asked, "Are you going to fight with bloody words for 11 minutes or as those bloody Holograms usually like to sing—getting down to the business--we need to tell Eric Raymond, what I heard."

Roxy stated, "Kept your kilt on, Brit."

Pizzazz replied, "I'm going to—but Stormer had to keep me from making our boss sick to his stomach." She paused, and then she started to rant the following, "As you know, have been some rumors cooking up. A video game company named Viesaz Gaming Inc. wants to make a video game about the holograms. You got to kept Jem away long enough them to change the heroes from the Holograms to you—and if you do not—the next album is going to "Cheese with Whine" instead of "Drag Out".

I groaned, the Misfits had make an album with some of their worst songs—and "Cheese with Whine" is one of the worst song that Stormer wrote. They kept it as a threat so I do what ever they want me to do.

Roxy replied, "We do have some good news. We trained Jetta in an old song."

I had a bad feeling of what song I was going to get—this song was release before the Jem Jam.

Jetta replied, "Petty good-but I hate why Pizzazz had to use her name in it."

I know it music cues of much of the Misfits songs—the Misfits are going to play the song,"Gimme Me a Gimmick!"

-SONG BREAK-

"GIMME ME A GIMMICK"

THE MISFITS

Gimmie[Repeatedly

(Gimmie a gimmick)  
To make em pay attention  
(Gimmie a gimmick)  
To add a new dimension  
(Gimmie a gimmick)  
Something bizarre   
Something that tells you  
That I am a star!

Gimmie a gimmick  
Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie

(Gimmie a gimmick)  
To make em all applaud  
(Gimmie a gimmick)  
To leave em really awed  
(Gimmie a gimmick)  
Somethin' unique   
Somethin exciting that makes them all freak

Gimmie a gimmick,  
Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie

(Gimmie a gimmick)  
To catch em by surprise (surprise)  
(Gimmie a gimmick)  
To dazzle all their eyes  
Gimmie a gimmick  
That nobody has  
Somethin' to make them  
Remember Pizzazz (remember)

Gimmie a gimmick,  
Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie  
Gimmie a gimmick  
Gimmie a gimmick  
Gimmie a gimmick

-SONG BREAK OVER-

I send an e-mail telling the Misfits to relax—and I have some one that just might have a ticket to keep the Holograms while The Misfits do some damage—while I took decide to a triple cheese hamburger meal to Techrat.

Techrat allowed me in. Techrat is a one of my helping hands. So far, the Holograms had no clue that he is helping me. I believe they had a scientist on their side.

Techrat was in good mode when I entered, Techrat said, "I have come up with a theory."

I asked, "What is your theory?"

Techrat replied, "Jem is a robot. The earrings are high-tech batteries for it."

Eric replied, "That's explains why Jem is always weird to me. Robots are mostly good logic base in fiction."

Techrat replied, "I have a machine to use. It should the Holograms and that annoying manager inside the robot—I haven't give it a test round—I did not want to stuck in my own machines for any length of time—even it's just a second or two. I set it to twelve hours."

I replied, "This is going to give Jerrica a headache."

Chapter 3 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

We took a break from doing the album—it was around the mail time. Aja went to get the mail from the lobby guard. The guard gave her the mail and a package. The mail was Hologram fan mail—we did not know what the package was—it was address to Holograms at Starlight Music.

Afraid to be a messy bomb from Roxy, we had Rio opening up the package—and we felt something funny….we shrinking—and somehow ended up inside a metal wall.

When we stopped shrinking, we discovered we were on a tape that would not be out of place of a VHS or eight-track cassette. I felt more Jerrica, then Jem.

Raya replied, "You back to being, Jerrica!"

Jerrica replied, "How are we going to out of this place!"

A strange male voice yelled, "This is impossible-but as old fictional character—when all proofs are in—the outcome is what is—not matter on impossible of it!"

I asked, "Who are you?"

The male voice spoke, "I am Audio. I am the recording satellite for the Synergy system. I make sure Synergy knows what holograms we want to use—and make sure Synergy can connect to you. I need to transport you to Visual—that why you can transport inside Synergy—if you can get to her brain. It's going to tough."

Aja replied, "We handle tough before."

Kimber added, "Like "The Misfits" annoying song lyrics."

Audio sighed, "Those neo-new wave songs were rough on my own audio systems. Beaming to Visual"

After we beamed, we landed in something that would make Max Headroom's head explode—enough TVs to make Max green with envy. Each TV read: "Can't find Jerrica Benton."

Rio asked, "What's going on here?"

A face of small woman wearing glasses and having orange hair appeared on all the TV: "Rio?"

Rio nodded.

Visual remarked, "No wonder. Someone assumed that Jem is a robot—and the earrings were its batteries. Jerrica "Jem" Benton, I am in charge of visual projections—when you are out of the Northern Western hemisphere of Earth."

Aja remarked, "You were the one that Sputnik caused problems to when we went to Italy."

Visual said with a sigh, "Afraid so, Aja. I active the Jem hologram before I beam you into Synergy."

Kimber stated, "Sounds like a plan!"

Visual coated me with a hologram of Jem—then beamed us to inside Synergy. I wonder what was going to happen next.

Chapter 4 – Stormer

We arrived at the Holograms's video game company, Viesaz Gaming Inc., and found out the boss there was Lydia Smith. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with Jem's logo on the front, pink skirt, and white sneakers with pink shoelaces. This girl to me oozed out that she was a Jem fan not matter what's going to happen next—not matter how we tr

Lydia recognized us as "The Misfits"—and she asked, "Did you lock them up in the bathroom of the Starlight Music?"

Jetta replied, "We not that kind of Misfits! We hadn't done much to them in some time!"

Lydia asked, "Let's get down to business—what on Earth are you music clowns doing here."

Yes, Lydia here was a high-level of Holograms fan—equal to our annoying groupie, Clash.

Pizzazz replied, "We want to replace the Holograms in your video games."

Lydia remarked, "If it was a first person shoot—I would glad to do so."

I retorted, "I won't give a care if it's was puzzler."

Lydia replied, "It's a Platformer. Have no ideas for the plot. May be you can us—give you give the entire workers a performance. Though most of us are Holograms fans—some of—don't mind some of your better ones."

I remarked, "Name one."

Lydia replied with familiar line, "In Your Face."

Pizzazz, Roxy and I groaned. Jetta looked confused. After whispering in her ears about the origin of "In Your Face", Jetta had a grin on her face. After Pizzazz yanked to the humans to kept their mouth zipped—we started with a recent hit, "Listen Up"

--SONG BREAK—

"LISTEN UP"

THE MISFITS

Listen up! Tune me in!  
Now's when the real good times begin!  
Listen up! Listen good!  
There's a brand new girl in the neighborhood!

(I'm takin' over!)  
Read me loud and clear?  
(I'm takin' over!)  
It's the end of your career!  
(I'm takin' over! Baby, can't you hear?)

Listen up! Get it straight!  
There ain't no point in tempting fate!  
Listen up! You take heed!  
There's no way I'm lettin' you succeed!

(I'm takin' over!)  
Read me loud and clear?  
(I'm takin' over!)  
It's the end of your career!  
(I'm takin' over! Do you read me loud and clear?)

(I'm takin' over)  
Read me loud and clear?   
(I'm takin' over)  
It's the end of your career!  
(I'm takin' over! Do you read me loud and clear?)

-SONG BREAK OVER—

As I felt as I was the fish out of water as my group move into "Outta of My Way!" Pizzazz can be ruthless especially when she has a captive audience. I wonder what the Holograms were doing.

Chapter 5 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

As we landed, we discovered we were surprise to see we were next on a disc that was about the size of a triceratops.

Raya remarked, "I recognize this disc from the time we got have to put Synergy back together—it's her scanning disc. All information from goes here before go—but that's about the size of a regular DVD!"

Synergy's voice retorted, "Have your forget you been shrunken. I been trying to find out the person or persons behind this—but who ever did this covered this tracks so well—that even I have the itch to give up!"

Kimber remarked, "If I would you, I would just locate Eric Raymond and give him an earful!"

Synergy remarked, "If I have proof he's behind this—I would. Anyway, Raya's right—this is my scanning disc. You need to reach my brain—which above the orb. It was just lucky that Gram and I have the same body. You need to walk the plasma tube to watch the signal wires."

For safely reason—we crawled long the plasma tube to the room. We discover that a small pool of plasma—we walked around the plasma to a doorway, and enter to discover ¾ of the Misfits: Pizzazz, Roxy and Stormer.

Shana asked, "Where's Jetta?"

Pizzazz said, "You asking us like we are the real Misfits. Recall the time that you fake the Misfits in order to recover your album. You in the storage area—in case, you want to reuse own holograms."

We walked though many holograms, we used in the past—from a failed tree to a flash flood. As we got closer, we discover a door marked, "COMMON HOLOGRAMS". I had a bad feeling but according to Synergy—we had to go throw the data room to get to the signal room. We discover a place that mix the den of Starlight Music to the metal room found in Starlight Drive-In. It turned out that both Jerrica Benton and another Jem was sitting right across from me. I was shocked….

The other Jem remarked, "Do act too shock, Jerrica…"

Jerrica added, "But you kept forgetting that….

The other Jem added, "time to time,"

Jerrica added, "Jem is one…"

The other Jem added, "…of Synergy's holograms."

I did not say thing until we were at the bottom of the signal wires.

Rio asked, "That was weird."

I remarked, "I remember that lesson from my two identities."

Aja joked, "I wonder what happen if they were a third identity in the mix."

Rio yelled, "Don't give Jemica any ideas!"

I retorted, "Two enough is enough for me right now."

The climb was decently, until we got the brain. Synergy welcome—she had kept it up—she told they are location was unknown until know AEL office in California, located in San Frisco.

I asked, "How do we get back to normal?"

Just then, we started to transport out of Synergy—and landed safely inside her room inside the Starlight Mansion.

I asked, "What happen?"

Synergy replied, "The item that shrunken you had a time limit of 12 hours."

Rio asked, "What about Viesaz Gaming Inc?"

I stated, "We better roll to their location. They may be up to their neck in trouble."

We discovered that Video had discovered that Rocking Roadster in on the outskirts of the music car with the keys still in the ignition slot—I make that mistake periodically—especially when the Holograms and I are in a hurry—and she drove to all the way back to Starlight Mansion. After a quick thanks to her, the Holograms, Rio and I jumped in and drive to Viesaz Gaming Inc. It was empty—but we keytar noses mix with a annoying saxophone—as we got deeper in the mess—we discover the Misfits had a captive audience.

I voiced, "Synergy, make a hologram of a monster truck starting up."

A huge purple and pink monster truck appeared on the stage—surprising the Misfits. Stormer took a jump and run off. Roxy grinned at her. She might have been the one that brought the Misfits's van with Harvey Gabor's money for Pizzazz. The Monster Truck started up—scaring the rest of the Misfits off and following Stormer.

Lydia replied, "Terri, I think the Misfits went deeper into the company's building instead ahead to the front door. Go find them."

Terri walked out the room. Lydia replied, "Thanks for the help—I know I can't remove the Misfits will out expecting their deals—so I allowed them to play to kept them busy until you arrive. Anyway, I got an idea for a story now."

We went to Lydia office to discover a surprise: The Misfits were shaking likes leaves in her offices.

Pizzazz yelled, "Jem!"

Stormer added, "If I was betting girl, I claim that you are the decent of King Arthur's Merlin."

Jetta replied, "I am a bloody gambler, and would bet the entire United Kingdom that she bloody wizard, Merlin, herself!"

Lydia remarked, "Well, I have idea. Somehow, the Misfits are transported to a fantasyland ala Spyro's or Mario's. They discover their music causes chaos across the fantasyland. A wizard transports Holograms—but somehow the magic of the wizard transports the Holograms to hidden locations—but gives Jem's lucky earring the power to create magic illusions. The Misfits are going to the world's bosses before the real villain: a rival to the wizard that transported the Holograms is revealed."

Stormer remarked, "As long as I'm the first world's boss—that's find with me."

Pizzazz retorted, "You are too easy to please."

Lydia said, "Real world bosses get pay more then voices fictional bosses."

This made the Misfits happy enough to say, "Talk it other with Eric Raymond."

Lydia replied, "I guess you guys have the power!"

-SONG BREAK

"SHE GOT THE POWER"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Like a crystal gleaming bright  
Like a prism bending light  
She can turn the day into night  
She's got the power

She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power!

See the way the candles gleam  
Feel the sun throw off its beam  
She can turn life into a dream  
She's got the Power

She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power!

See the way the candles gleam  
Feel the sun throw off its beam  
She can turn life into a dream  
She's got the Power

She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power!

She's got the Power to create confusion  
Her mastery is no illusion

She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power!  
She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power

-SONG BREAK OVER-

After the special concert, we were driving home—I was a little worried.

Synergy's voice asked, "Worried, Jem"

Still in the Jem hologram, I said,, "I wonder if Lydia had an idea that my earrings are your mini-hologram projectors."

Synergy replied, "I check Lydia's blog. She believes the earrings are lucky—she had a plan for a fantasyland game with magic illusions."

Raya added, "As a certain author once wrote--any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. This way—none would believe your earrings are really a part of Synergy's computer system."

I said, "Speaking of parts, can you give thanks to Audio and Visual, Synergy."

Synergy remarked, "Will do."

-THE END-

I like "Journey Though Time"—but I know plot was quite silly. Therefore, I replace this episode with this one with a silly plot: putting the Holograms inside Synergy's computer. The satellites, Visual and Audio, may make appearance soon in Ultimate Holograms.

I need a reason for the Misfits to force Eric Raymond to use Techrat. The ideas come in the form of video games—bands has been apart of videos games for a long. As usual, I wanted songs that have best the technology deal—so took one song from the Holograms, the song, "She Got The Power" (about Synergy), and two songs from the Misfits: "Gimme Me A Gimmick" (Pizzazz wants a gimmick) and "Listen Up" (Pizzazz in control of a radio).

Raya's remark is true. One of Arthur C. Clark's laws—and quoted by Christy Max in her commentary track on "The Beginning" on the Rhino DVD—is "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
